Being Friends and Broken Promises
by Wordless Mage
Summary: II. Yata didn't really like it when someone broke the promises they made but it was okay if it was Fushimi. Well, he knew Fushimi wouldn't be able to fulfil some of those promises anyway. So, it's okay. SARUMI obv oneshot


**Being Friends and Broken Promises**

* * *

_I. Yata Misaki had always noticed the lone boy—the boy who was always sitting on the swing, reading his book while uncaring about other things. Even though the boy said that he didn't want any friend Yata wouldn't believe that. He was determined and he wanted to be the boy's friend._

_II. Yata didn't really like it when someone broke the promises they made but it was okay if it was Fushimi. Well, he knew Fushimi wouldn't be able to fulfil some of those promises anyway. So, it's okay._

AU. 1, 965 words. Not Beta-ed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Project-K and never will /sigh.**

* * *

_**Being Friends**_

Five years old Yata Misaki had a frown on his face as he stared at the lone boy sitting on the swing, a few feet from him. Fushimi was just sitting quietly on the swing, reading a book in his hand with an uncaring expression on his face—just like _every _other days. Everyday during recess, he would quietly walk to the swing, hop on it and stay there, reading his book—_he always had a book with him. _Yata mused.

Fushimi was always alone and he never talked to anyone. Everyone who decided to befriend him wouldn't stay for long because he would push them away. And then, he would be alone again. Yata had decided that he didn't like that and he would change that fact. No one should ever be left alone; everyone needs a friend, even though they said they don't.

With that in mind, Yata made his way to the lone boy and stood in front of him quietly, contemplating on what he should do next. Fushimi didn't notice him because he was still reading his book and not looking at Yata. That or Fushimi was ignoring him. Yata guessed it was the latter. Yata groaned inwardly.

Yata stayed silent for a while before groaning outwardly. He pouted a little when Fushimi didn't even acknowledge him. "Hey," he greeted, "Fushimi." Yata felt like he was talking to a tree because only silence greeted him back. Yata frowned.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he tried again. And still, no response. Yata glared. He wished he could shoot laser beam through his eyes so he could burn the book and _then_ maybe Fushimi would look and him and talk. "I'll take your book if you keep ignoring me," he threatened.

Yata heard Fushimi sighed loudly before the book was closed and placed on Fushimi's lap. Fushimi still had the boring and uncaring look on his face. Yata almost smirked because Fushimi looked a bit irritated. Fushimi looked at Yata for a while and then slowly raised an eyebrow. Yata pouted a bit.

"What do you want?" Fushimi asked.

"Play with me." Yata answered.

Fushimi raised his eyebrows. "And why should I?"

Yata groaned. "Just play with me; it's not like you have anyone else to play with!"

Fushimi must had thought that Yata was unworthy for him to care about because all he did was stared at Yata for a few seconds before he took his book in his hands and started reading again. Yata fumed. How dare he?! Yata was just trying to play with him and maybe be his friend.

"Did you hear me? I want you to play with me!"

Fushimi moved his book down a bit so he could look at Yata's face. "And I don't want to. Go away; you're a bother," he stated calmly.

"Fine!" Yata glared back at Fushimi before he stomped his feet, turned around and walked away. Fushimi clicked his tongue before he got back to reading.

Fushimi didn't see the tears that streamed down Yata's face. Nor did Yata see the kid-of-guilty expression Fushimi had on his face.

Yata Misaki was a strong-willed person and he would always treat failure as a push for him to succeed. That was why Yata was standing in front of an uncaring Fushimi the next day and the day after that and it continued for a while. Fushimi would always decline Yata's offer and brush him off, but Yata wouldn't stop just because of that.

Yata was determined to make Fushimi play with him and _maybe_ be his friend.

"Fushimi," he started, "play with me today." Yata didn't glare or groan when Fushimi put down his book and stared at Yata.

"No."

Yata did groan after that. "Why won't you play with me?"

"_Why_ do you insist that I play with you?"

"You idiot, it's because you're always alone and I want to be your friend!"

Fushimi clicked his tongue. "That's none of your business and I'm okay with being alone."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't need friends; friendship is stupid."

Yata frowned. "No, it's not. Everyone needs a friend—_you _ need a friend!" the little boy exclaimed. "And I _will_ be your friend."

Fushimi sighed, _he wouldn't stop would he?_ He stared at Yata for a while before releasing a defeated sigh. "Will you stop pestering me if I play with you today?"

Yata smiled brightly and nodded. Did that mean Fushimi said 'yes'? Yata thought so. He watched as Fushimi sighed again and then lazily got down from the swing. Yata still had the happy grin on his face when he took Fushimi's hand s in his and led the boy to the sandbox.

"I promise you'll have fun!" Yata said before releasing Fushimi's hands and crouched down in the sandbox and started playing with the sand. Fushimi eyed Yata with a disapproving look on his face. _Why_ did he even agree to play with Yata?

Yata stopped playing for a while and looked up at Fushimi. He motioned Fushimi to come closer and Fushimi did, albeit grudgingly. Well, he just had to play with the boy today and he would be free from the Yata's pestering tomorrow. He would try to endure this.

Yata _did_ promise Fushimi that he would not disturb the boy anymore but he just couldn't help it. When they were playing in the sandbox the previous day, Yata noticed that Fushimi had smiled at him and Yata liked it. He felt very warm—and it was a very nice feeling—when Fushimi did it.

So, that was why Yata was standing in front of an annoyed Fushimi, asking Fushimi to play with him again. Fushimi was protesting but Yata wouldn't care about any of those. He just grabbed Fushimi's hand and dragged him into the small house inside the day-care.

"We're going to play pretend!" Yata announced. Fushimi felt like hitting Yata, but he didn't. Before he could say anything, Yata spoke again. "You will be the mother, I'll be the father," Yata hold a teddy bear and a bunny doll in his arm "and these are our kids!"

Fushimi glared at him. "I'm not going to be the mother of these dolls and I'm not even going to play with you."

Yata frowned. "Fine!" Fushimi raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want to be the mother, be the father. I'll be the mother!"

Didn't Yata hear when Fushimi said that he didn't want to play with him?

"Now, sit down with our kids. I'm going to cook some food," Yata said. Fushimi groaned and sat on a chair at the table. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to enjoy reading his book alone on the swing ever again.

He was right. Yata would come to him every single day and grab him somewhere and play with him. Fushimi was very annoyed with that at first but as the days passed; Fushimi became used to Yata's presence and pestering. Each day, he could feel that they were getting closer and closer to the point where he knew that they weren't just mere acquaintance anymore, they were _friends_.

Yata had came to him one day and exclaimed that Fushimi, no, Saruhiko was his _best friend_ and he had allowed Fushimi to call him by Misaki, his first name. Fushimi wouldn't admit it but he liked the sound of that; best friend. Misaki was his best friend.

Fushimi smirked. Misaki. That sounded _way_ better than best friend.

When Yata saw Fushimi smiling face, he grinned. He was glad Fushimi was happy and it was because of _him_.

* * *

_**Broken Promises**_

Yata Misaki smiles sadly while eyeing the lone red rose in his hand.

He remembers the first time Fushimi gave him a red rose because he was happy that Yata was his friend—_best friend_—even though he used to push Yata away. Yata had smiled and accepted the rose gladly. After that, Fushimi had promised that he would always be Yata's friend and make him happy.

Yata chuckles. Fushimi was really cute back then and less annoying. Well, he guesses he was the annoying one in the past. Well, if he wasn't annoying, they would never be together.

Then, he remembers on Valentine's Day, when he had taken Fushimi to the school's rooftop and shoved a box of chocolate in Fushimi's hand, Yata had stared nervously at Fushimi before he confessed his feelings to the taller boy. Fushimi's eyes were widened slightly when Yata was done and was waiting for him to speak. Fushimi had chuckled lightly and Yata had braced himself for a rejection.

"I guess I have to break one of my promises then. I won't be your best friend anymore—" Yata had stared at Fushimi with disbelieving eyes, "—I'm going to be your lover." He knew—wait, what?

Fushimi had muttered a small "idiot" before wrapping his arms around Yata's petite frame. Fushimi had said that "he likes Yata more" and Yata swear he couldn't be happier. But, he did when Fushimi had tucked his hair behind his ear and whispered, "I promise I'll always be with you and never hurt you." Yata had nodded, wrapped his arms around Fushimi's neck and buried his face on Fushimi's warm chest.

Yata bites his lower lips. He can still remember Fushimi's warm body flushed against his, his scent, his slim fingers that would play with Yata's messy hair, his lips that would say sweet things to make Yata smile, those lips that would left some butterfly kisses on his skin…

He remembers their first time, exactly two months after they got together. Fushimi had tried to make it less painful for Yata and Yata had scolded him because Yata was a bit offended that Fushimi had thought he was weak. Fushimi had said that he had promised that he will never hurt Yata. Yata had chuckled and hit him on the head softly while saying that Fushimi's an idiot and he will be okay. Fushimi had smiled and said that he "had to break another one of my promises then."

The next day, Yata had woken up because of the fingers that were playing with his hair. When he opened his eyes, Fushimi had chuckled and greeted him a "good morning". Yata had smiled and told Fushimi that he wished Fushimi would never leave him.

Fushimi had smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Idiot, of course I'll never leave you; I'll love you and be with you forever."

Yata can feel the tears welling in his eyes and he can't stop when he feels the tears falling down to his face. He feels his legs weakened and he falls on his knees. Yata brings a hand to his lips to muffle his sobs. He wishes Fushimi is here with him, right now. He wishes that Fushimi will hug him and say comforting words to him. But, that will never happen, right?

Fushimi is gone and he will never come back. Yata knows that.

He chuckles sadly as he gets on his feet. He walks a few steps forward and gets on his knees again. He places a kiss on the rose before placing it in front of Fushimi's tombstone. Yata eyes the rose and wipes the tear that threatens to fall from his eyes.

"I guess, you broke another promise then, right, Saru?" Yata says, chuckling weakly. "You always break them."

But, it's okay because Yata knew that Fushimi wouldn't be able to fulfil some of those promises anyway.

"I love you…"

Yata swears that he heard Fushimi's voice when he walks away from Fushimi's grave. But then, maybe it was just his imagination. He must have missed Fushimi very much.

"_I love you too, Misaki."_

**The End**


End file.
